


Behind the curtain, in the pantomime

by theotherlaurie



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hayffie, angtsy hayffie, fluffy hayffie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherlaurie/pseuds/theotherlaurie
Summary: "Effie Trinket passò due settimane intere a scegliere il guardaroba per il suo primo Hunger Games. Presa dalla disperazione, la sera precedente, accumulò vestiti, scarpe, accessori e parrucche in tre grandi valigie e due cappelliere.[...]Haymitch Abernathy voleva evitare la giovane Trinket con tutte le sue forze.Era troppo, anche per le abitudini degli abitanti di Capitol City.Troppo rumorosa, troppo colorata, troppo profumata."Due persone distanti da due mondi distanti, due colleghi che lavorano assieme da anni... la storia di Effie e Haymitch attraverso gli Hunger Games.





	Behind the curtain, in the pantomime

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, la storia segue di più il libro che il film... sopratutto per una scena più avanti che non vi spoilero  
> Titolo da The show must go on dei Queen.

Effie Trinket passò due settimane intere a scegliere il guardaroba per il suo primo Hunger Games. Presa dalla disperazione, la sera precedente, accumulò vestiti, scarpe, accessori e parrucche in tre grandi valigie e due cappelliere.  
Le supervisionò di persona nel trasporto, mentre si dirigeva alla stazione di Capitol City.  
Vicino al treno incontrò un uomo dai capelli unti e dagli occhi sospettosi che a stento evitò di travolgere col carrello.  
Lo segnalò al capotreno.  
“Quello è il signor Abernathy,” fu la risposta.  
Le ci volle un giorno interno prima di riconoscere il vincitore dei cinquantesimi Hunger Games nell'uomo trasandato, che indossava una terribile camicia di flanella, e che sparì nel proprio vagone il momento dopo in cui il treno partì. Accadde durante la Mietitura.  
Lo guardò, dopo che aveva annunciato i nomi, per capire se aveva seguito la procedura alla lettera. Del resto era la prima volta per lei, mentre invece Abernathy aveva dieci edizioni alle spalle.  
Incontrò uno sguardo di sfida.  
Rivolto a chi, non lo capì.  
Erano i Sessantesimi Hunger Games, e sul palco nel Distretto Dodici, attorniata dal silenzio irreale della folla, e da una coppia di tremolanti Tributi, Effie sognava che sarebbero stati i primi giochi di una lunga carriera.

***

Haymitch Abernathy voleva evitare la giovane Trinket con tutte le sue forze.  
Era troppo, anche per le abitudini degli abitanti di Capitol City.  
Troppo rumorosa, troppo colorata, troppo profumata.  
Scoprì che era più facile vincere una mischia in un Hunger Games che disfarsi dell’Accompagnatrice, per quanto ci provasse in ogni occasione.  
“Haymitch, cosa ne pensi dei miei nuovi stiletto?”  
“Haymitch, mi sta meglio il vestito borgogna o quello champagne per stasera?”  
“Haymitch, dobbiamo discutere della strategia per...”  
Lui si girò verso la donna, un tripudio di stoffa dorata, paillettes e polvere argentata che andava dalla punta delle scarpe fino alla complicata impalcatura della sua parrucca.  
“Non c'è strategia, dolcezza.”  
La chiamava così da quando aveva scoperto che lei odiava essere chiamata così, e anche quella sera non lo deluse.  
“Non scherzare! Di sicuro avrei pensato a qualcosa.”  
Dopo giorni passati a ignorarla, diede una risposta: “L'unica cosa a cui ho pensato è che tra qualche giorno due ragazzi moriranno davanti a tutta Panem.”  
Haymitch non aveva mai visto il volto di Effie Trinket sotto lo strato di polveri colorate e di capelli finti che indossava ogni giorno. Mentre però lo guardava con la bocca spalancata, boccheggiando alla ricerca di una replica pungente, constatò soddisfatto di aver prodotto una piccola incrinatura nella sua maschera perfetta.  
Cominciarono i Settantunesimi Hunger Games, e i ragazzi del dodicesimo morirono, come lui sapeva sarebbe successo.

***

Effie Trinket si considerava una ragazza educata.  
Per questo era sua ferma convinzione che davanti alla maleducazione e alla prepotenza la risposta migliore fossero le buone maniere.  
Per questo aveva un punto d'orgoglio nell'intrattenere ottimi rapporti con i colleghi di lavoro.  
Per questo chiamava con regolarità Haymitch Abermaty anche se la maggior parte delle volte lui non rispondeva o, quando alzava la cornetta, era troppo confuso o troppo infastidito per rispondere in modo sensato alle sue domande.  
La telefonata finiva con lei che alzava troppo la voce.  
Se ne vergognava tantissimo, ma era impossibile resistere.  
“Cambiare mi farà bene,” pensò dopo una di quelle frustranti conversazioni. “Anche l'oroscopo di oggi ha detto che c'è un cambiamento alle porte per me.”  
Contattò il responsabile delle risorse umane dei giochi, per chiedere un cambiamento di Distretto. La risposta giunse da una elegante voce telefonica qualche settimana dopo.  
“Signorina Trinket, abbiamo valutato la richiesta di cambiamento nella conduzione del Distretto. Per quanto ammiriamo l'impeccabile comportamento da lei tenuto durante le passate edizioni e la dedizione che ha mostrato verso l'antica tradizione dei Giochi, dobbiamo declinare la sua richiesta.”  
“Il fatto è che,” le confidò un amico della segretaria del responsabile, dopo molta insistenza e diversi cocktail pagati di tasca sua, “nessuno vuole andare nel Dodicesimo.”  
“Questo lo so. Cosa posso fare?”  
“Vincere la prossima edizione dei giochi potrebbe essere un'idea.”  
All'alba della mietitura dei Sessantaduesimi Hunger Games Effie Trinket era pronta. Marciò con decisione sui suoi tacchi dodici attraverso il palco, e l'estrazione la aiutò.  
Un ragazzo era alto, muscoloso, dai modi bruschi e dalle mani coperte di calli e di sporcizia nera.  
Effie lo avvicinò la sera stessa, dopo la cena al Municipio: “Ho saputo che sei bravo con il coltello.”  
Lui scrollò le spalle.  
“E che sei il campione di lotta della tua classe.”  
“Che vuoi da me?” era brutto e grosso, ma era anche la sua chance.  
“Potresti mostrare cosa sai fare con il coltello. Meglio ancora se è presente Haymitch.”  
“Che me ne viene?”  
“Se vuoi vincere gli Hunger Games, ascolta i miei suggerimenti.”  
Effie sottolineò le parole con il suo migliore sorriso professionale, caldo e femminile, quello che riservava allo Stratega e agli sponsor più generosi.  
Il giorno dopo, mentre Haymitch entrava nella carrozza del treno, un coltello si andò a conficcare a pochi centimetri dalla sua mano, posata sullo stipite di legno. Effie gridò, l'altro tributò gridò, il fattorino batté in ritirata abbandonando le loro valigie. Gli unici che rimasero impassibili furono il ragazzo e Haymitch, che si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio.  
“Vedo che sei ansioso di uccidere.”  
“Voglio vincere gli Hunger Games,” brontolò il ragazzo.  
“Allora conserva le energie per l'Arena.”  
Nei giorni successivi Haymitch Abernathy le parlò, per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, di come contattare gli sponsor.  
“Ci vorrà un restyling completo,” disse Effie, battendo le mani contenta ma anche con una sottile preoccupazione. Il ragazzo era un disastro.  
Abernaty parlò, lusingò e lei lo vide persino sorridere – solo un accenno di labbra, astuto e fuori forma come era l'uomo.  
I Sessantaduesimi Hunger Games cominciarono. Haymitch ed Effie osservarono mentre i concorrenti correvano nel fango, mentre il ragazzo del dodici – il loro ragazzo – scivolò e cadde. Gli mancava solo un metro alla Cornucopia. Quando lo recuperarono, videro un coltello che gli usciva dal petto, all'altezza del cuore.

***

Haymitch non se ne accorse subito.  
Tanti piccoli indizi doveva aiutarlo a capire, come la mancanza di telefonate o il fatto che durante i periodici raduni in cui era costretto a presenziare, la Trinket lo salutava a malapena.  
Alla fine capì che lei lo stava evitando, e ne fu contento.  
L'anno scorso bruciava ancora nella sua memoria, la faccia del ragazzo che si accumulava nella schiera dei cadaveri che costellavano il suo passato.  
Quando il giorno prima della Mietitura, alla stazione, Haymitch vide scendere dal treno un donna alta, scura e dallo sguardo disgustato dietro un paio di lenti da sole grandi quanto la sua mano aperta, comprese.  
“Codarda di una Trinket.”  
Haymitch si trattenne dall'impulso di chiamarla e gridarglielo. Con una scrollata di spalle andò avanti. Le donne di Capitol City erano tutte uguali.  
Effie Trinket era solo un'altra straniera che veniva al Distretto ogni anno e reclamava i Tributi.  
Niente di diverso.  
La donna si presentò, ma senza stringergli la mano che lui le tendeva. Gli parlò il meno possibile.  
Avrebbe voluto essere dappertutto meno che lì, con lui, su quel palco scarno attorniata dalle facce fameliche e cupe del Dodici.  
Avrebbe potuto collaborare nel mantenere il disinteresse della presentatrice, se la sfortuna non volesse che alla Mietitura furono sorteggiate due giovani, che avevano appena superato l'età per entrare nel concorso.  
Erano figlie di minatori, probabilmente avevano barattato diversi biglietti in cambio di qualche razione in più.  
“Qualcuno si offre volontario?” chiese con voce annoiata la donna.  
Il silenzio sembrava una cappa solida, tanto che Haymitch resistette qualche minuto prima di avanzare verso la folla muta, sputare ed andarsene dal palco.

***

Chaff scaricò il corpo così vicino alle scarpe, che Effie lanciò un grido acuto, saltando all’indietro. Gocce del cocktail che teneva in mano caddero su un scomposto, decisamente alticcio Haymitch, ma per fortuna le sue scarpe da sera in capretto beige erano salve.  
“Che cosa significa questo?” lo fulminò con una occhiata che era minacciosa nonostante la lunghezza vezzosa delle ciglia finte.  
“Scusa, Trinket, colpa sua.”  
Chaff scosse la testa, stappò la bottiglietta di liquore e ne prese un lungo sorso prima di andarsene. Haymitch rotolò sulla schiena e dichiarò: “Assolutamente colpa mia.”  
Ruttò, con un suono molto acuto che per una circostanza fortunata si mischiò con l’inizio di una famosa canzone che una altrettanto famosa cantante di Capitol City stava gracchiando dal palco.  
Fu abbastanza per Effie Trinket.  
Metà trascinandolo, metà sorreggendolo, lo diresse con decisione verso il bagno.  
“Sei incredibile, dolcezza, non sapevo che profumassi di patate bollite!”  
“E tu sei ubriaco fradicio, Haymitch Abernaty.”  
Da qualche parte era riuscita ad afferrare lo sciroppo libera-stomaco, e ora lo sventolava davanti al naso di Haymitch.  
“Da bravo!”  
Lui la guardò con sguardo vacuo, senza capire.  
“Bevilo, e ti sentirai meglio… o almeno sarà meno imbarazzante starti vicino.”  
“Se lo bevo…” e si sforzò di non rovesciare il bicchiere nella mano che tremava vistosamente. “Tornerai al Dodici per il prossimo Hunger Games?”  
“Non.. cosa… perché dovrei accettare?”  
“Perché ti starò addosso tutta la sera, in caso di un no.”  
Effie Trinket sospirò.  
Protestò e diede del suo meglio nel fingersi indignata.  
Alla fine non è che si trovasse così bene al Dieci, e aveva la sensazione che tra tutti i minatori e i disperati del Dodici potesse uscire fuori un vincitore interessante, unico nel suo genere.  
Riuscì a spostarsi, non che avesse granché concorrenza perché, come le disse l'impiegato dell'ufficio risorse umane, il Dodici aveva avuto solo due vincitori.  
Sapeva che ci sarebbe stato tanto lavoro da fare.

***

“Sai, Haymitch, hai dato degli ottimi consigli ai ragazzi.”  
“Non mi dire.”  
“Loro hanno apprezzato.”  
La donna non sapeva. Avevano estratto il ragazzo delle provviste, il fattorino del negozio che gli portava la spesa in casa quando lui era indisposto. Lo aveva guardato tutto il tempo, con gli occhi che chiedevano, come se si aspettasse che Haymitch balzasse sul palco e facesse qualcosa come lanciare un’ascia verso la parrucca monumentale di Effie o appiccare un incendio nella piazza del Distretto o qualsiasi altra cosa di enorme che distrasse tutti dalla realtà che il suo nome era stato estratto.  
“Che la fortuna sia a vostro favore,” trillò la voce entusiasta di Effie Trinket.  
Haymitch si avvicinò al microfono, con in bocca una frase di circostanza da dare in pasto alle telecamere. Colse lo sguardo del fattorino, ancorato su di lui. Quest’anno sarebbe stato diverso.  
Cominciarono a litigare sul treno: Effie aveva ancora in testa le sue ridicole buone maniere e aveva tormentato tutto il tempo lui e i ragazzi sul modo appropriato di mangiare a tavola. Come se a due condannati a morte importasse di quale forchetta andava usata con la carne!  
Haymitch aveva promesso, però, di provarci per davvero per cui andrò a parlare con lei.  
“Sarebbe questa la tua idea? Qualche frase carina? Qualche bel vestito?”  
“Almeno io ne ho. Mentre tu bevi i cocktail del buffet, io ci parlo con gli sponsor.”  
Le loro grida si udirono per buona parte del treno, almeno da quanto lasciarono capire gli sguardi perplessi e assonnati dei ragazzi la mattina dopo.  
Quell’edizione fu un disastro, ma lo capì solo quando, giunti a Capitol City, guardarono la lista degli altri tributi. All’apparizione sullo schermo di un ragazzo del Quattro, Effie tirò un sospiro sognante.  
“Finnick! Guarda! Non è delizioso?”  
“Potrebbe essere tuo figlio.”  
“Oh Haymitch, sciocco. Quanti anni pensi che abbia?”  
Haymitch non capì l’attrattiva per un ragazzo così giovane, ma si rese conto ben presto che il resto della capitale la pensava diversamente. Con il suo riccioli biondi e il sorriso sfrontato aveva aperto una breccia nelle fantasie di molte donne – e molti uomini – ma quando gli raccontarono di come maneggiava con precisione mortale l’arpione si chiese se fosse più di un bel volto.  
Gli Hunger Games risposero ai suoi dubbi. Finnick si era trasformato dal giovane che flirtava con Ceasar in un guerriero letale che uccideva senza difficoltà. La sala dove i Mentori sostavano si riempì di grida di sconforto ma anche del ruggito degli estimatori.  
Effie era così fuori di sé che non si accorse del trucco sbavato mentre si sbracciava per incitare.  
“Stanno uccidendo i nostri tributi e tu stai in fissa su un ragazzino?” le sibilò.  
“Non sai proprio apprezzare lo spettacolo!” le rispose Effie, in un tono di affettata indignazione.  
Haymitch lasciò la sala nel mezzo dell’ultima uccisione di Finnick – volto da cherubino, asta insanguinata nella mano destra, in ogni dannato schermo della stanza – senza curarsi se lo Stratega avesse visto. Che lo Stratega riferisse pure a Snow.  
Quella sera ritrovò la fiaschetta che aveva nascosto nel corridoio dell’appartamento che occupavano a Capitol.

 

***

Effie sapeva che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato in Haymitch. Non capiva cosa.  
Mentre era dal parrucchiere, la sua mente volava al Distretto Dodici: si chiedeva cosa facesse in quel momento, se avesse qualche hobby per occupare il tempo, se sarebbe apparso alla festa per l’arrivo del nuovo stratega, qual era la sua opinione sulle indiscrezioni che erano uscite sull’Arena della prossima Edizione.  
“Tesoro mio, ti vedo assorta. A cosa stai pensando?”  
Effie mugolò qualcosa perché odiava l’assistente della parrucchiera da quella volta che aveva osato tingerla di celeste, quando lei aveva chiesto espressamente un blu polvere.  
“C’è qualche uomo di mezzo, vero, tesoro mio?”  
Effie aveva un uomo che incrociava tra diversi impegni e tra le sessioni di shopping invernale, ma non era a lui che pensava.  
Solo che Haymithc era sempre così distante, negli ultimi tempi, le rispondeva a malapena e con un tono spento invece delle solite battute acide.  
Solo l’idea di andarlo a trovare al Dodici la scandalizzava troppo, ogni volta che partiva sapeva che si sarebbe rovinata almeno due paia di scarpe. Inaccettabile.  
E poi si ritrovava a fantasticare su come fosse la casa sua, se avesse davvero un orto, come le aveva confidato una volta, e su cosa fosse un orto, se mangiava abbastanza perché agli ultimi giochi il suo viso era scavato più del solito…  
“…così difficile trovare l’uomo giusto che ti capisca davvero...” cinguettava l’assistente confusa sulle sfumature di blu.  
“Carissima, guarda che è solo un collega.”  
Era veramente solo un collega, diceva la vocina sensata nella testa sgocciolante di arcobaleni di Effie Trinket. Un collega di cui parlava solo di lavoro, e che vedeva solo per lavoro, e che abitava nel posto più lontano e noioso del mondo.  
Quando arrivò a casa disdisse l’appuntamento con l'uomo che frequentava, e poi andò all’imponente edificio di specchi che era l’archivio degli Hunger Games. Aveva passato intere giornate tra i documenti dell’archivio quando aveva provato la domanda per diventare una delle Accompagnatrici ai Giochi. Voleva provare che non era solo un bel paio di gambe, anche se fasciate da vestiti alla moda.  
Passò da file a file, mentre le immagini venivano proiettate sullo schermo bianco di fronte a sé, fino a quando trovò una registrazione dei Cinquantesimi Hunger Games. Lo schermo si animò delle figure di ragazzini che correvano nel fango, vestiti laceri, sguardi saettanti, la chiarezza di un profilo stagliato contro l’erba, sotto il sangue. Il ragazzino aveva una corporatura robusta e maneggiava la sua arma con una ferocia che la fece sobbalzare sulla sedia. Aveva capelli che non riconosceva, più soffici, più sottili; aveva occhi che non riconosceva, più giovani, più grandi. C'era però qualcosa, quel guizzo che vedeva spesso in chi vinceva l'Arena.  
Quando rivide Haymitch, la sera prima dell’apertura dei Sessantaseiesimi, era scortato da due Pacificatori dentro la stanza del Municipio in cui alloggiava al Dodici. Aveva gli occhi aperti ma non sembrò riconoscerla, aveva una macchia scura che si spalancava sul petto e puzzava così tanto che Effie dovette premere un fazzoletto profumato sul naso per soffocare un conato.  
“Stendetelo sul letto,” disse con la voce soffocato dalla stoffa.  
Per un attimo il panico la sommerse, tanto che chiamò la padrona di casa con una voce così acuta che Marjorie Undersee entrò nella stanza con passo affrettato, guardò l’uomo sul letto che a malapena si era mosso e disse: “So cosa dargli.”  
La voce ferma della donna calmò i nervi di Effie, che si sedette al bordo del letto di Haymitch.  
Molto tempo dopo, mentre emergeva dalle sue decisioni su cosa indossare per la Mietitura, Effie gli parlò: “Mi sono ricordata della prima volta che ti ho visto. Era sul tabellone. Quel giorno a scuola sospesero la lezione per farci vedere la finale degli Hunger Games, ci portarono nel cortile dove avevano installato un enorme tabellone dove proiettavano la diretta. Ricordo che avevi i capelli arruffati, quando muovevi l'ascia ti sbilanciavi tutto e combattevi veramente male. Tutti tifavano per la ragazza dell'Uno, ma io non so perché speravo che vincessi tu e quando hai lanciato l’ascia nell’aria, quella volta, l’ultima con tutto te stesso mi sono alzata in piedi e ho gridato.”  
Effie sorrise.  
“Mi hanno messo una nota. Prima e unica volta nella mia vita. Che cosa hai da dire?  
Da Haymitch non giunse una risposta, così Effie rimase in silenzio accanto al letto fino a quando sentì il respiro dell’uomo farsi regolare come chi dorme profondamente.  
Quell’anno i loro tributi morirono prima di giungere la Cornucopia.

***

Haymitch Abernathy aveva rinunciato a sottrarsi al talk show di Ceasar anni fa, da quando aveva scoperto che le squadre di Pacificatori erano in grado di prelevare nottetempo un vincitore dalla propria casa, caricarlo su un treno e consegnarlo alle mani dello staff del programma. Ci avrebbero poi pensato truccatori e costumisti a nascondere i lividi.  
“Oh eccoti qua!”  
L’inconfondibile voce acuta di Effie arrivò a lui assieme ad una zaffata di profumo terribilmente dolce e costoso. “Attieniti a questo discorso e non cambiare neppure una virgola, intesi?”  
Lui prese il cartoncino che lei gli passò, e dopo aver soppresso la tentazione di cacciarlo nella tasca dei pantaloni e dimenticarselo, lo lesse. Le istruzioni erano scritte con un inchiostro argentato, lettere ariose che elencavano un mucchio di sciocchezze. Eppure si ritrovò a leggerlo, perché da quando lavorava con Effie sapeva cosa dire ogni volta che compariva in pubblico, anche se erano solo un mare di sciocchezze, erano proprio quel tipo di sciocchezze che suonavano molto bene se dette al talk show di Caesar.  
La testa della donna, fasciata da una sgargiante impalcatura di fiori e uccellini, comparve sulla porta.  
“Sarai in onda tra quindici minuti.”  
“Giusto il tempo di scappare dalla porta del retro,” scherzò lui.  
La donna si avvicinò con un cenno che in un altro contesto avrebbe giudicato minaccioso.  
“Lasciati vedere, Haymitch.”  
Lasciò che Effie lo studiasse da vicino, girando attorno a lui. Non c’era niente di provocatorio in quello sguardo, perché Effie era molto professionale nel suo lavoro. Lui ricordava con un senso di beffarda nostalgia l’ultima volta che una donna lo aveva guardato con desiderio.  
Lei corrugò appena le sopracciglia, quella sera scolpite a forma di ciuffo di erba.  
“Non ci siamo,” disse mentre sollevava le mani, per sciogliere il nodo della cravatta.  
“Dolcezza, è solo una cravatta.”  
“C’è tutta Panem che ti starà guardando, stasera,” disse Effie, mentre le sue dita creavano una nuova forma con la seta. “Lo staff non può fare una brutta figura.”  
“Lo staff si rende abbastanza ridicolo da solo.”  
“Il mio staff ti ha reso presentabile anche se eri in mostruoso ritardo e con una camicia di flanella addosso.”  
Si scostò da lui per ammirare meglio la forma perfetta e alla moda che aveva creato per la sua cravatta.  
Haymitch rimase poco impressionato.  
“Ci posso fare poco se abbiamo avuto problemi nel viaggio.”  
“Non capisco perché non ti fermi più spesso in città.”  
Molti vincitori restavano ospiti dei Patroni, quelli di maggior successo anche a lungo, il loro tacito privilegio di soggiornare a Capitol City conquistato col sangue dell’Arena.  
“Se non ti conoscessi bene, direi che senti la mia mancanza.”  
Il viso di Effie si contorse in un’espressione così indignata che strideva con la raffinatezza del trucco. Haymitch rise, mentre il segnale di entrata in onda suonava. La donna lo spinse, un po’ troppo bruscamente, nella direzione del palco.  
“Comportati bene,” lo avvertì con il tono sicuro di chi ha un vantaggio sull'altro.  
Haymitch le rispose con un occhiolino.  
Più tardi, mentre Effie Trinket seguiva con le mani strette in grembo la trasmissione dietro le quinte, le venne in mente che avrebbe potuto chiedere a Haymitch come stavano le oche. Ne aveva accennato qualche tempo fa che c’erano degli animali da lui, veri animali e di quelli che lei aveva visto solo serviti su piatti di portata a qualche festa.  
Erano così impegnati nel lavoro che avevano poco tempo per parlare delle loro vite private.  
A pensarci bene, Haymitch non aveva mai indagato troppo nella sua.  
La realizzazione rese la donna triste, una sensazione che non si sarebbe mai immaginata di provare.  
Con il passare dei mesi, all’approssimarsi degli Hunger Games, sapeva che Haymitch sarebbe cambiato: sarebbe diventato più tetro, più scontroso, avrebbe cominciato a gironzolare troppo spesso tra le bottiglie di liquori e a diventare intrattabile.  
Non ci sarebbe stato tanto tempo per parlare.

 

***

Alla Mietitura dei Sessantaottesimi Hunger Games uscì il nome di Aysile Wilkis.  
Haymitch scoprì una ragazzina tutta ossa con addosso i migliori stracci che la sua famiglia aveva trovato. Mentre veniva scortata verso il palco, riusciva a trattenere a malapena le lacrime.  
L’uomo cercò di capire dove l’aveva vista. Proveniva di sicuro da qualche famiglia povera del Giacimento, di quelle dove i figli vendevano il proprio nome per qualche razione in più.  
Aveva almeno dodici anni, ma sembrava più piccola di così vicino ai due Pacificatori che la trascinavano verso il palco, quando le gambe di lei cedettero dalla tensione.  
Dovette trattenere l’impulso di colpirli sui loro musi da insetto.  
Per evitare di soffermarsi su come il corpo della bambina stesse tremando, si voltò verso Effie Trinket. La donna stava sfoggiando il suo miglior sorriso per le telecamera nel momento in cui cacciò la mano dentro la boccia di vetro per estrarre il secondo nome.  
Se aveva notato Aysile, o il suo disagio, o la sua giovinezza, non lo diede a vedere.  
Non a lui, non in quel momento.  
Haymitch Abernathy sapeva che neppure lui poteva permettersi questo lusso.  
Venne chiamato il suo nome, e ora il sorriso freddo di Effie lo invitava a prendere posto accanto a lei, acconto al microfono, pronto per un nuovo discorso di auguri verso quelle giovani, coraggiose vite.  
Aysile aveva così paura che forse non si era ancora resa conto di cosa le stava accadendo, perché venne avanti con uno sguardo opaco, come se stesse sognando di essere lontana da lì, in un altro luogo, in un altro tempo.  
Haymitch prese il microfono, lo lanciò tra la folla silenziosa e se ne andò.  
Non ricordò come uscì dalla piazza, senza che nessuno lo fermasse. Forse il capo dei Pacificatori decise altrimenti, forse Effie escogitò qualcosa. Non ricordò come arrivò a casa sua, né come mai aveva in mano una bottiglia di whiskey vuota.  
Sul fondo gli sembrava di aver trovato gli occhi vacui di Aysile.  
Ricordò le telefonate, e sapeva che era la dannata donna perché solo lei aveva il suo numero di telefono, e si curava di usarlo.  
Ricordò che ad un certo punto della notte entrò uno sciame di grossi insetti chiari che lo presero sotto le ascelle e lo trascinarono verso il Municipio. Tentò di colpirne uno dei Pacificatori con il coltello, ma la mano tremava troppo, loro erano tanti e ben addestrati a rimuovere minacce.  
Ricordò la voce del Presidente Snow dall’altro capo di un comunicatore. Le minacce dell'uomo erano però tanto vuote quanto cortesi. Aveva già sprecato tutte le cartucce sulla famiglia Abernathy.  
Il giorno dopo si svegliò con un forte mal di testa, e con le dita attorno al collo di una bottiglia. Convinto che tutto fosse stato un sogno, fino a quando non incontrò una Effie che esigeva spiegazioni per la pessima, pessima impressione che aveva fatto alla Mietitura, allora le parole del Presidente gli tornarono in testa e per la prima volta dopo anni sentì di nuovo la paura.

***

Nell’anno dei Settantesimi Hunger Games lo staff che organizzava i Giochi girava per gli studi con una certa tensione.  
Effie Trinket non sapeva come spiegarselo. Lo Stratega aveva un solido curriculum alle spalle ed era al contempo una persona con ottimi gusti e di grande polso. Il discorso con cui aveva aperto la prima riunione aveva strappato applausi così entusiasti che la donna era certa che a diverse donne della sala fosse partita almeno un'unghia finta da quanta foga avevano usato per applaudire.  
La polemica divampò da una questione di poco conto. Qualcuno aveva accusato un vincitore dell’Uno di aver acquistato casa a Capitol City. Era insensato, impossibile, inaccettabile. Probabile che qualche Patrono avesse azzardato un regalo costoso, accecato dalla prospettiva di onorare un vincitore, o che fosse stato solo un malinteso.  
Poi arrivarono diverse dichiarazioni dal Due, dal Tre, dal Quattro su come la presenza dei loro Tributi ben addestrati desse lustro ai Giochi, un lustro di cui nessuno poteva dubitare. Era l’ottima preparazione dei loro atleti a rendere i Giochi unici e irripetibili.  
Lo Stratega aveva parlato al talk show di Caesar del significato degli Hunger Games, di come l’arroganza avesse portato ad una sanguinosa guerra civile che minava l’armonia che doveva esserci tra i Distretti e la loro capitale. Era un commento lasciato cadere nel mezzo di un discorso più ampio, ed Effie annuì convinta dal bell’eloquio dello Stratega. Poi fu troppo distratta dal commentare la nuova collezione dell’ultimo stilista alla moda con la sua amica, per notare il resto del discorso.  
Le occasioni per parlare dell’argomento furono sempre meno, ben presto altre preoccupazioni pressarono i cittadini della Capitale, quell’anno incerti su quale sarebbe stato il colore dominante.  
Fino a quando un giorno nei circoli più alla moda si diffuse il pettegolezzo che qualcuno aveva chiesto la mano di un vincitore. Dopo molte congetture qualcuno pronunciò il nome di Finnick.  
Il diretto interessato sfoggiò il suo sorriso, tutto miele e peccato, e negò l’accaduto. Effie sospirò felice, poi passò ad altro.  
Vedeva sempre più spesso i vincitori del Primo e del Secondo vantarsi dei loro pupilli. Benché nessuno negasse la preparazione dei tributi di questi distretti, Effie Trinket trovava insopportabile avere una concorrenza così agguerrita.  
Passò diversi giorni a telefonare a Haymitch per parlare con lui della situazione, ma dall’altro capo del filo le giungeva la scarica elettrostatica, quando aveva finito una delle sue tirate.  
Solo una volta le giunse una risposta.  
“Non metterti nei guai, Effie.”  
“Hai bevuto di nuovo, vero?” accusò la donna, ma dopo poco lui agganciò senza aggiungere altro.  
Quel giorno nella sala dei Mentori la tensione era palpabile. I Giochi erano stimati essere nella sua fase intermedia, i tributi dei primi tre Distretti erano in evidente vantaggio e tutti seguivano i loro Mentori che procedevano a testa alta nel Centro di Preparazione. Ogni tanto si lanciavano sguardi pieni di odio, e tutti cercavano di stare alla larga da loro.  
Anche Haymitch la stava evitando, per quanto fosse possibile, dovendo condividere lo stesso appartamento e lo stesso edificio per buona parte del giorno.  
Accadde all’improvviso.  
Stavano osservando il procedere dei vari gruppi di tributi nelle zone dell’arena, quando furono avvertite le prime scosse. All’inizio nessuno capì che cosa l’avesse causato, quando un Mentore indicò un monitor. La diga che circondava l’Arena aveva una grossa crepa.  
Persino lì, nella sicurezza del centro di controllo, avvertirono la vibrazione del terreno.  
L’acqua cominciò a salire, ma fu l’onda ad essere davvero terrificante, quando gli ultimi pezzi della breccia cedettero.  
Calò un silenzio irreale nella stanza, gli sguardi inchiodati ai monitor, i Mentori che cercavano nelle immagini video tracce dei loro Tributi. Effie lanciò un’occhiata a Haymitch, e capì subito che l’uomo aveva perso qualsiasi speranza. Il Dodici non è un distretto famoso per i suoi nuotatori.  
Quando l’onda passò, rimase sul terreno un fagotto di stracci, fango e capelli rossi. Il fagotto si alzò in piedi, mentre sopra la sua testa risuonavano gli spari e i volti dei morti venivano proiettati sulla cupola dell’Arena.  
Haymitch alzò una mano.  
“Un applauso per la vincitrice degli Hunger Games.”  
Quel giorno la ragazzina del Quarto di cui tutti avevano dimenticato l’esistenza, aveva vinto i Settantesimi Hunger Games.

***

Il treno per il Distretto Dodici era in ritardo.  
Nella stazione c’era molto fermento, le dichiarazioni della vincitrice dei Settantunesimi giochi passavano di bocca in bocca, anche se molte erano state cancellate dalle trasmissioni ufficiali. Johanna Mason aveva pochissimi peli sulla lingua, e questo divertiva gran parte della città, non le alte sfere.  
Haymitch era rimasto impressionato dalla ragazza, capace di una furia omicida che aveva visto di rado nei concorrenti giovani, allo stesso tempo qualcosa in lei, nella sua prodigiosa vittoria, lo rendeva inquieto.  
Girò lo sguardo, le mani che fremevano nel cercare la fiaschetta sotto la giacca. Quando incontrò il cappellino tutto pizzi e altre porcherie di colori fluorescenti, in equilibrio precario sulla testa di Effie, si bloccò. Lei lo aveva visto, lei stava andando nella sua direzione e lui non aveva nessun posto dove rifugiarsi.  
“Haymitch! Pensavi di scappare prima di salutarmi?”  
Maledetta fiaschetta, chissà dove era finita…  
“Dolcezza, sono sicuro che c’è qualche festa da qualche parte in cui sei stata invitata.”  
Che cosa ci faceva lì? Era tutto molto confuso, ma l’intera edizione era passata come un sogno ovattato, di quelli che talvolta faceva sospeso nel limbo tra il sonno e il risveglio. Non erano mai sogni piacevoli.  
“Hai capito, Haymitch?”  
Lui la fissò, era tutta di gradazioni di verde e sembrava così bizzarra che doveva essere reale.  
“Certo, dolcezza, chiarissimo.”  
“Non hai ascoltato neppure una parola di quello che ho detto.”  
Lei per un momento sembrò triste, un umore che non si accordava con la solita Effie. Era così vicina, che poteva sentire il suo odore di menta piperita sintetica quando gli sfiorò le mani. Solo quando si abbassò, si accorse di come tremavano, le sue, nelle mani ricoperte da morbida pelle di quelle di lei.  
Sempre così curata, la sua Effie Trinket.  
“Non sparire dalla circolazione,” lei gli diede una stretta decisa e per pochi, perfetti secondi lui tornò ad essere fiero e integro, come il giorno in cui aveva presenziato alla cerimonia di Vincitore. 

***

 

Haymitch era spesso irrequieto di notte, durante le sue soste a Capitol City. Quando gli aveva domandato come mai, aveva risposto laconico: “Troppa luce.”  
La risposta l’aveva lasciata perplessa, solo tempo dopo, in una notte passata al Distretto Dodici, si era accorta come mai. “Troppo buio,” aveva mormorato nella solitudine della stanza.  
La prima notte dei nuovi Tributi a Capitol diventava irrequieta anche per lei. Il giorno dopo sarebbero iniziati con una solenne cerimonia i Settantaduesimi Hunger Games. Tutto doveva essere perfetto, e il fallimento non era permesso perché il Presidente Snow curava i giochi come curava la serra di rose che teneva nella sua villa. Con devozione, passione e attenzione totale.  
Effie lavorava nel salone, senza aver avuto il tempo di cambiarsi o di togliere la parrucca, anche se l’ora in cui i Tributi erano rientrati nelle loro stanze era già passata da un pezzo. Quando arrivò Haymitch, lei alzò brevemente lo sguardo. Come si aspettava, lui aveva già i capelli scompigliati e uno sguardo offuscato. Non sentì ancora l’odore pesante del whiskey che lui beveva di solito, ma sapeva che era solo questione di tempo.  
“Questa è il programma aggiornato della parata. Al Dodici è stato assegnata questa postazione,” Costò molta fatica essere del tutto professionale e lo sforzo le causò una fitta di mal di testa. “Questa invece è la lista dei potenziali sponsor che sono disponibili a trattare con il Dodici.”  
“Che non sono del tutto ostili, volevi dire,” borbottò Haymitch mentre trascinava con una piede una sedia vicino a lei.  
“Questa invece è la lista della cose che metterai, e voglio controllare lo stato dei tuoi vestiti.”  
La donna era molto soddisfatta di come aveva gestito la situazione, mentre passava gli ultimi fogli al collega.  
“Signorsì,” giunse come risposta. Dopo la sedia Haymitch girava per la stanza alla ricerca di altro, probabile fosse lo stipetto dei liquori, come lei aveva previsto.  
“Perché non ti sciogli da quel vestito, dolcezza? Sembra piuttosto scomodo.”  
Effie indossava un corsetto strettissimo che creava l'illusione di una vita piccolissima così come lividi sulla sua pelle, anche se durante il giorno i lacci erano stati allentati in parte per permetterle di respirare qualche boccata di ossigeno in più.  
“Sono a posto così, grazie.”  
Rimasero in silenzio, lei che osservava lo skyline di Capitol, decorato con le nuove luminare disegnate per i Giochi, lui che versava il liquore nel bicchiere, lo rigirava tra le dita e lo buttava all’improvviso in gola.  
“Ne vuoi?”  
La domanda la colse di sorpresa. Haymitch sapeva cosa ne pensava dei liquori di cui faceva uso.  
“Ho già provveduto,” la risposta le uscì concisa e secca, e non tentò di nascondere l’irritazione mentre mescolava il suo the freddo aromatizzato allo zenzero, come a sottolineare che era già a posto e che non aveva bisogno dei suoi distillati per calmare la tensione. “Mi aspetto che domani sarai puntuale e sobrio.”  
Haymitch rise, mentre il terzo bicchiere fu riempito.  
“Siete sempre spassosi, voi di Capitol City.”  
“Dico sul serio, le regole sono diventate più rigide e…”  
“Dolcezza, calmati,” il bicchiere sparì in un lungo sorsata. “Non ti fai mai una risata?”  
Era un Mentore, il suo Mentore, e non potevano litigare il giorno precedente. Assolutamente no.  
Seguì un lungo periodo di silenzio in cui Effie ticchettò con ostinazione la perfetta manicure a punta sul legno del tavolo, e Haymitch fissò la bottiglia, come se fosse particolarmente interessante. Non avevano davvero qualcosa da dirsi, e sarebbero finiti a litigare, se fossero rimasti nella stessa stanza.  
Effie slacciò le scarpe, sospirando di sollievo quando i piedi furono liberi dai tacchi. Haymitch mormorò qualcosa:  
“Non ti ho sentito.”  
“Non era nulla di importante.”  
Effie suo malgrado vorrebbe chiedere di più, ma sentì che avrebbe ricavato ben poche risposte sensate. Sperava che domani lui fosse in grado di lavorare: comunicare le strategie, parlare per la sponsorizzazione, dare consigli tattici ai Tributi. Ricordava in modo vago un tempo in cui aveva impegnato il suo tempo in qualcosa di diverso che non bere, commentare con frasi sarcastiche, sparire dalla circolazione per lunghi periodi prima di essere trovato in qualche angolo a fissare il vuoto, borbottare con quei pochi Vincitori per poi interrompersi appena lei era in vista.  
Quel tempo era così lontano che dubitava fosse esistito, ed Effie non sapeva come riportare indietro l’uomo che lui era stato un tempo.  
“Andrò a dormire, Haymitch.”  
“Aspetta.”  
Effie si fermò, a metà nel movimento di alzarsi, in attesa.  
“Tu ci credi davvero? A tutto questo intendo?”  
Lei ricadde sulla sedia, confusa: “In che senso?”  
“Che il Distretto Dodici un giorno vincerà di nuovo.”  
Lui stava fissando con insistenza la bottiglia, come se fosse quella il depositario di un segreto.  
“Haymitch Abertnathy,” disse Effie con lo stesso tono con cui avrebbe rimproverato un bambino particolarmente dispettoso. “questo è il mio lavoro, e io voglio solo farlo al mio meglio e in caso contrario, il giorno in cui deciderò di smettere, me ne andrò. Ti basta come risposta?”  
Lui annuì, e lei con un movimento deciso alzò le spalle, sentendosi di nuovo la professionale Effie di sempre.  
“Domattina sveglia alle sette. Tassativo. In caso contrario ti trascinerò personalmente fuori dal letto.”  
“Non vedo l’ora di essere svegliato da una parrucca verde.”  
“Acquamarina, non verde. Buonanotte, Haymitch.”

***

Sarebbe stato l’ultimo anno negli Hunger Games, ne era certa.  
Il suo Mentore era in piedi, con un colorito così acceso che rivaleggiava con le decorazioni cremisi del palazzo presidenziale. La guardava mentre lei era a terra, la gonna rovinata dallo sporco, il cappellino che, rotolando via, aveva portato con sé l’acconciatura. Il tacco in una mano e la scarpa nell’altra. Un disastro.  
“Ce la fai ad alzarti in piedi?”  
Sarebbe stato l’ultimo anno degli Hunger Games  
Haymitch barcollò e cadde di faccia su il curatissimo prato, dietro una conveniente siepe. Effie Trinket non ebbe subito la forza di arrabbiarsi, troppo stanca per aver trascinato l'uomo lontano dalla sala del ricevimento.  
Dopo che l'uomo, quello che era il suo collega, aveva insultato un Patrono.  
Ricordava ancora le parole del Patrono, così come la risposta di Haymitch, le bruciavano nel cervello mentre demoliva sotto le unghie laccate di rosso il delicato cappellino.  
Era poi arrivato Cheff e per un attimo non fu del tutto disgustata dal vecchio e fin troppo rozzo vincitore, mentre l'aiutava a strisciare via un Haymitch fuori di sé.  
Lo avevano nascosto dietro il labirinto di siepi, Cheff aveva promesso che sarebbe tornato.  
Invece dopo un'attesa che non finiva più, quando del suo copricapo rimase solo veli di seta, fiorellini e paillettes sparse attorno a loro, arrivarono dei Pacificatori. Efficienti e silenziosi, alzarono Haymitch.  
L'uomo emerse dal suo sonno per scalciare, mentre in silenzio lo trascinavano via.  
“Haymitch, avanti, cerca di calmarti,” disse al collega, poi aggiunse per i Pacificatori. “Dove lo porterete?”  
“Al Centro di Addestramento, signorina. Ha bisogno di disintossicarsi.”  
“Non li devi credere,” ululò Haymitch ma Effie lo guardò severamente, poi ringraziò le guardie che in quel momento misero davanti alla bocca dell'uomo una mascherina. Pochi minuti dopo il corpo di Haymitch si afflosciò tra la robusta stretta di due Pacificatori.  
Effie lo vide di nuovo alcuni mesi dopo, ma lui evitò di parlarle, se non per lo stretto necessario. Lei ne fu delusa, poi decisamente arrabbiata quando la cortesia abituale riceveva solo freddezza in risposta. Pensò anche di lasciare il Dodici ma era troppo tardi per fare richiesta di trasferimento, le avrebbero di sicuro proposto di abbandonare i Giochi. Non c'erano molte Accompagnatrici desiderose di entrare nel Distretto Dodici ma chi voleva entrare nel giro avrebbe accettato anche questa proposta. Effie Trinket non voleva cedere terreno a certe giovani rapaci creature di cui era a conoscenza...

***

La terza volta che bussò ricevette una risposta dalla parte opposta della stanza. Un sospiro rassegnato.  
“Effie, so che sei lì dentro. Apri,” bisbigliò.  
“Torna domani.”  
“Dai, Effie,” cercò di non alzare la voce perché non voleva svegliare i ragazzi. “Ti rubo solo cinque minuti.”  
La porta si aprì di uno spiraglio, e Haymitch ne approfittò per spingere contro di essa fino a quando si spalancò del tutto. Scoprì una donna avvolta in una vestaglia dorata, in testa un turbante della stessa tonalità, e il viso ricoperto da stoffa bianca che lasciava uno spiraglio solo per gli occhi e la bocca. Occhi che ora lo stavano fulminando.  
Haymitch scoppiò a ridere.  
Qualche minuto dopo, e solo dopo aver convinto Effie che era di vitale importanza parlare prima dell’inizio della cerimonia, riuscì a sedersi nel divano. Effie aveva tolto quella che lei chiamava una maschera di stoffa e per la prima volta, dopo anni da quando si erano conosciuti, riuscì a vedere il viso della donna come era davvero sotto lo strato di polveri e di cere con cui lo copriva ogni giorno. Pensò che non aveva poi un così brutto viso.  
“Hai interrotto la mia routine serale per dirmi che vuoi pianificare una strategia per i Tributi?”  
“Precisamente.”  
“Haymitch, ma.. come mai?”  
“Sono il loro Mentore,” disse con voce tranquilla.  
Effie gli lanciò un’occhiata perplessa. Sapeva cosa stava pensando, per questo evitò lo sguardo della donna e concentrò il pensiero su tutti i buoni motivi per cui era lì.  
Katniss era una combattente, lo vedeva. Anche Effie Trinket lo aveva riconosciuto? Era una di Capitol City, ma per questo motivo era un’esperta degli Hunger Games e certe cose le fiutava.  
“Sai che non abbia mai avuto delle possibilità come quest’anno per vincere.”  
Gli costava sempre tanto stare al gioco della Capitale, al gioco perverso di Snow e del governo, ma si sforzò di pronunciare quelle parole.  
“Lei è assolutamente perfetta e lui sembra molto dolce e ingenuo… oh ci possiamo lavorare,” la donna cantilenò con un tono sognante. “Ma non mi inganni, Haymitch Abernathy: hai idea di quanti capelli bianchi mi sono spuntati da quando lavoro con te?”  
Lui rise, anche se questo avrebbe reso l’umore di lei difficile da gestire.  
“Sei stato la disperazione della mia parrucchiera.”  
“Mi dispiace, Trinket,” si riprese abbastanza da tenderle una mano, un segno di pace. “Vogliamo ricominciare da capo?”  
La donna si raddrizzò, e come spesso gli accadeva lui non capì come potesse una creatura frivola e trasognante trasformarsi in un battito di ciglia in una donna dal tono conciso e professionale. “Per fortuna ho stilato una lista di sponsor stamattina.”  
Un paio d’ore dopo, e dopo essere giunti a metà di un succo energizzante che Effie trovava divino e Haymitch nauseabondo, si rilassarono quel tanto che lui arrischiò una domanda personale: “Come mai pensi che avranno tanto successo?”  
“Katniss,” disse, sicura. “Si è sacrificata per la sorella.”  
“Puoi ripetere?”  
“Katniss si è sacrificata per la sorella. L’eroismo fa sempre presa.”  
Haymitch non credeva possibile che la gente di Capitol City potesse commuoversi per un gesto disinteressato. Neppure lui ne era rimasto impressionato più di tanto, ma dovette ammettere che il suo stato di ubriachezza poteva aver alterato la percezione della Mietitura.  
“E per quale motivo tu ne sei tanto convinta?”  
Effie fissò un punto della stanza per qualche momento di troppo prima di rispondere.  
“Per questo esatto motivo.”  
Dopo questo Effie cominciò a parlare. Tante piccole cose all’apparenza di poco conto sulla sua infanzia, dove c’erano lei ed una sorella. Un giorno la sorella si sentì male, fu portata all’ospedale, la sentenza della malattia. A quanto pare a Capitol City avevano a disposizione ottimi medici e medicine in abbondanza, ma neppure queste riuscirono a guarire la bambina. Peggiorava di mese in mese. Quando non le rimanevano più capelli, Effie cominciò ad acconciare delle parrucche per lei. Le colorava, le adornava con piume e perle, e le intrecciava in modi sempre diversi.  
“Oh, che ora si è fatta! Domani sarò spaventosa se non vado a dormire,” esclamò Effie ad un certo punto del racconto, prima di arrivare alla inevitabile conclusione.  
Haymitch la fissò, senza trovare le parole adatte. Le posò una mano sulla spalla, e anche se all’inizio lei si irrigidì, dopo poco trovò il momento giusto per passarle una mano attorno alle scapole, per avvicinarla ancora di più. Effie lo lasciò fare. I capelli di lei sfiorarono il suo mento, e scoprì che erano belli, così morbidi e di un biondo chiaro.  
“Per quale motivo credi in loro?” sussurrò lei.  
Haymitch stava pensando alle parole di Katniss, certo, e alla spilla di Maysilee, che la ragazza aveva appuntata al vestito. Quella, più di tutte, gli era sembrato un segno che lo aveva riscosso, lo aveva riportato ad un tempo lontano in cui credeva ancora di poter lottare e vincere.  
“Mi sono ricordato di una persona del passato.”  
Effie fece un gesto che lo sorprese: gli prese una mano e la strinse in un gesto quasi rassicurante.  
“Continuiamo domani. Ti darò delle patch alla caffeina, ne avrai assolutamente bisogno per le borse sotto gli occhi. Non provare a protestare!”  
Haymitch annuì perché era tardi e sentiva che quella notte sarebbe riuscito a dormire, almeno un paio d'ore.  
“E senti, per Peeta non c’è speranza?”  
“Oh Haymitch, sciocco, è possibile… però secondo me ha una cotta per Katniss e sarà davvero, davvero difficile per lui.”  
Questa volta Haymitch non sapeva davvero cosa aggiungere.

***

A Effie avevano portato via tutto. Ogni tanto guardava le mani, dove le unghie erano scheggiate, con lo smalto saltato via assieme alle decorazioni da un pezzo, dove i calli erano ruvidi e le pelle screpolata e sensibile perché nella cella faceva freddo, e si metteva a piangere  
Anche le lacrime, ad un certo punto, si fermarono.  
Era una cittadina di Capitol City. Che cosa le stavano facendo?  
Dopo le prime ore, in cui aveva pensato ad uno scherzo di pessimo gusto, aveva chiesto un’udienza. Si trattava di uno sbaglio. Lei lavorava per anni agli Hunger Games. Un terribile sbaglio.  
Aveva implorato di portarla dal Direttore del dipartimento, dallo Stratega, perfino dal presidente Snow mentre la trascinavano via.  
Che cosa poteva dire?  
Le venivano poste domande su Katniss, su Peeta, perfino su Haymitch.  
Lei era parte degli Hunger Games, l’accompagnatrice dei tributi del Dodicesimo. Era così orgogliosa quando i suoi tributi avevano vinto. Aveva pianto così a lungo che le lacrime avevano scavato un solco dorato nella cipria bianca.  
Loro volevano sapere di più, mentre le domande diventarono più insistenti, le minacce diventarono fatti, colpi dolorosi e elettrodi sul corpo. Ad un certo punto pensò che sarebbe morta. Era un pensiero che l’attraversò con stupore, perché la morte e la violenza erano a lei noti ma come una evenienza lontana, che non avrebbe mai sfiorato la sua vita fatta di abiti, feste esclusive e pettegolezzi con le amiche.  
Loro continuarono a chiedere  
Erano così belli, i suoi vincitori. Così giovani. Avrebbe tanto voluto organizzare la cerimonia nuziale di Katniss, vederla percorrere la passerella fino a Peeta, che l’avrebbe attesa con lo sguardo pieno di lacrime di gioia.  
Raccontava di come Peeta fosse gentile con tutte, di come fosse galante con i suoi modi semplici verso di lei, di come trattasse Haymitch con rispetto, ma soprattutto di come il suo volto si trasformasse quando nella stessa stanza c’era Katniss.  
Qualche notte (o forse erano giorni) prima aveva sentito un uomo urlare, dal corridoio, e aveva pensato che fosse la voce di Peeta. Aveva stretto a sé i capelli, perché non aveva altro a cui aggrapparsi, e aveva pianto, ancora.  
Le mancava le sue parrucche. Dov’era quella dorata? Avrebbe voluto conservarne una ciocca. Loro erano il team dorato, il team dei vincitori. Non c’era stata una vittoria così grande negli Hunger Games da anni, questo dovevano saperlo tutti, se lei aveva ancora qualcosa da dire al riguardo.  
A un certo punto smisero di arrivare, smisero di picchiare e di domandare.  
Lei era una cittadina di Capitol City, e tutti a Capitol City amavano Katniss e Peeta. Ogni giovane coppia prendeva ispirazione da loro, vestiva come loro e parlava come loro. Questa era una cosa importante.  
Le rimasero solo quelle piccole cose, nella sua testa, mentre l’unico ritmo delle giornate che passavano era scandito dal vassoio d’acciaio che scivolava dentro la cella. Quando l’unica voce umana erano degli sconosciuti che gridavano là fuori, in qualche altra cella.  
C’era anche Haymitch? Lo ricordava quando avevano vinto, l’aveva abbracciata e le aveva stampato un bacio su entrambe le guance. Non lo aveva mai visto così contento.  
Aveva già immaginato di vederlo attaccato ad una bottiglia, nell’edizione della Memoria, invece le aveva parlato, avevano discusso di strategia e l’aveva chiamata dolcezza quando lei gli diceva di smettere con le battute di cattivo gusto.  
Quando aveva letto il nome di lui sul biglietto, per la prima volta nella sua carriera sapeva che sarebbe rimasta muta di fronte ad una telecamera. Lo spettacolo andava portato avanti, e lei era una professionista. Perché le aveva detto tante cose, perché le aveva detto di aspettare a mezzanotte all’hangar?  
Ai Settantacinquesimi Hunger Games non ci sarebbe stato nessun tour della vittoria.  
Loro erano la squadra dorata, e avevano perso.  
Avevano perso tutto.

***

“Sei in ritardo, dolcezza.”  
La battuta salì alle sue labbra prima di trattenersi, ma cosa poteva dire a Effie Trinket? O al suo fantasma?  
Le aveva fatto promettere di vedersi all’hangar e lei non c’era. Probabile fosse in ritardo. Probabile che fosse stata trattenuta. Il tempo era scaduto prima che potesse scoprire che fine avesse fatto. Solo dopo molto tempo, quando erano già al Tredici, Haymitch aveva scoperto che lo staff di Katniss e Peeta era stato arrestato, tranne Cinna che era già morto.  
Effie Trinket sembrava un ricordo lontano, perché sotto i vestiti sgargianti, i trucchi e gli orpelli e le parrucche stravaganti, sotto le maniera affettate, i passettini cauti su tacchi troppo alti, e oltre la voce leziosa e impostata c’era una donna. Spaventata. Una donna che lui non conosceva e non sapeva come avvicinare.  
Quando avevano aperto la cella, lei aveva cominciato a gridare. Non voleva uscire da lì. Continuava a ripetere che non era pronta, che doveva scegliere ancora le scarpe giuste, che non trovava la sua borsa. Per favore, dovevano darle altri dieci minuti. L’ultima frase l’aveva rivolta a lui, Haymitch era certo che lei lo avesse riconosciuto.  
“Sei in ritardo, dolcezza.”  
Erano riusciti a portarla, solo perché lui era andato con loro, una mano delicatamente sotto il gomito come se la accompagnasse ad una festa e non al centro medico dove l’avrebbero sedata, visitata, diagnostica. Oltre non sapeva ancora.  
Se fosse stato un uomo più forte, se fosse stato un uomo ancora integro avrebbe saputo trovare le parole migliori per consolare Effie. Invece si trovava a dividere il suo tempo tra gli incontri con Plutarch, e le visite a Peeta, e il capezzale del letto dove Katniss languiva in un sonno indotto dalla morfamina. Durante il giorno non si fermava mai, perché se lo avesse fatto, avrebbe cercato ancora la consueta bottiglia di liquore e un angolo solitario dove l’avrebbe finita tutta e ne avrebbe cominciato un’altra, e un’altra ancora.  
Se fosse stato un uomo migliore, non avrebbe avuto questa tentazione, ma Haymitch non era mai stato quell’uomo e se c’era stato qualcosa di buono in lui, era morto il momento in cui la sua ascia aveva terminato la vita del Tributo avversario, un giorno di vent’anni prima.  
Così tornò davanti alla porta di Effie, per accompagnarla da Plutarch o dallo staff di Katniss, dove tutti loro sedevano in circolo e piangevano e parlavano di questa o quella persona che Haymitich non conosceva.  
Quel giorno Effie non ne voleva sapere di uscire.  
“Qual è il problema?” chiese Haymitch, esasperato.  
“Non ho una parrucca,” singhiozzò Effie. “Non trovo neppure un foulard. Come farò senza?”  
Lui stava pensando di lasciarla lì, quando il pensiero di lei, chiusa dentro ad una camera a piangere, gli sembrava insopportabile. Proprio quel tipo di situazione in cui un goccetto o due di liquore erano l’unica soluzione che era in grado di pensare. Invece, con uno sforzo, appoggiò il peso contro la porta.  
“Fammi entrare, Effie.”  
Gli servì tutte le parole che gli potevano venire in mente, anche se era sempre stato pessimo nel farsi ascoltare da lei, ma alla fine uno spiraglio si aprì.  
“Coraggio, dolcezza, non è la prima volta che ti vedo senza una parrucca addosso,” le disse mentre lei si teneva lontana, come se volesse nascondersi al suo sguardo.  
Eppure sapeva che questa volta era diverso. I capelli erano più corti di prima, ma erano le tracce di ferite che salivano fino al collo, oltre il colletto della veste da camera che indossava, a raccontare quale era il vero problema.  
Haymitch l’avvicinò a sé, con cautela come se avvicinasse un animale selvatico, e abbracciò Effie, Non ricordava cosa fosse il conforto e non si era più sentito sicuro dal giorno in cui avevano pronunciato il suo nome alla Mietitura, ma sperava che la donna potesse sentire che ora era al sicuro, che nessuno le avrebbe fatto del male.  
Lui aveva garantito presso la Coin, presso Plutarch, presso chiunque tra i pezzi grossi lo stava a sentire che la donna era fidata e che aveva avuto un ruolo importante nella nascita della Ghiandaia Imitatrice. Sicuro che Katniss avrebbe garantito lo stesso, perché anche lei era stanca delle esecuzioni e dei morti.  
Alla fine Effie posò la testa sulla sua spalla, ancora scossa da qualche singhiozzo. Se fosse stato un uomo diverso, Haymitch avrebbe saputo trovare le parole per confortarla, per dirle che tutto sarebbe migliorato e che era ancora bella, anche con i capelli troppo corti e le occhiaie profonde di chi sogna solo incubi e le nuove rughe che, era sicuro, non c’erano l’anno scorso.  
Non era bravo con i discorsi, così la tenne stretta a sé, mentre una mano l’accarezza la testa. Effie alzò quando bastava per baciare le sue labbra. Trovarono un equilibrio fragile nei momenti in cui erano soli, in cui poterono accarezzare le loro cicatrici, pretendendo che non fossero lì, e scaldare i loro corpi. In cui momenti dimenticarono le vittorie, le sconfitte, ciò che il mondo era diventato dopo che la ribellione aveva conquistato Capitol City.  
Arrivò troppo presto il giorno in cui il Presidente Snow sarebbe stato giustiziato.

***

I giorni degli Hunger Games erano finiti per sempre, ed entrambi si trovarono senza un lavoro.  
Haymitch poteva rimanere a Capitol, a ricostruire un governo, ma preferiva vedere se le sue oche erano sopravvissute in qualche modo al bombardamento del Dodici. Voleva provare a costruire un orto, che durasse stavolta. C’erano inoltre Katniss e Peeta, e anche se non era più un Mentore, sapeva che i ragazzi non potevano essere lasciati soli a loro stessi.  
Effie poteva andare al Dodici, ma era una ragazza di città in tutto e per tutto. Inoltre Plutarch aveva grandi piani per il futuro. Nuovi programmi, nuovi modi per divertire la popolazione di Panem e dimenticare la guerra civile che si era appena conclusa. Tutti volevano dimenticare, lei per prima. Capitol City stava attraversando un periodo di austerità, che aveva abbracciato anche lei, tranne per una parrucca bionda che aveva recuperato da Tigris e che adornava spesso la sua testa.  
Anche se la sua agenda stava riempiendosi di impegni, Effie Trinket trovò il tempo per passare al vecchio Centro di Addestramento. Haymitch era nell’atrio, e l’accolse a braccia aperte come se l'aspettasse.  
Quando si staccarono dall'abbraccio, lei sussurrò: “Non sparire.”  
Aveva gli occhi lucidi, ma non pianse, perché una ragazza di Capitol City non rovina mai il trucco prima delle undici di sera.  
Haymitch sorrise: “Solo se mi chiami tu, dolcezza.”

**Author's Note:**

> E niente, la mia hayffie che volevo scrivere da un sacchissimo! Le voglio molto bene.  
> (Potrei anche dare un seguito alla scena del film... mah, vedremo vedremo)


End file.
